Home
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: Setelah lama berpisah, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. R&R.


Yo! It's me again. Hn…setelah berkali-kali nulis fanfic bahasa inggris, jenuh juga akhirnya. Anyway, ambo memutuskan (jiaahh!) untuk nulis fanfic Naruto Indo. Fic ini berdasarkan lagunya Chris Daughtry yang judulnya Home, yang menurut ambo cucok buanget ama Sasuke-Teme. (Sasuke…pulang-pulang dah dikao…gak bosan ente ngikut bubuhannya mendung merah?).

O ya…fic ini settingnya di akhir masa Shippuuden. Ceritanya Sasuke mau pulang ketemu yayangnya gitu… Liriknya ambo cut sesuai kebutuhan. Banyakan reff-nya sih…

Warning: penpik ini bener-bener gak jelas. sumpeh. tapi namanya juga penpik, apa sih yang nggak? betul?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto punya semuanya, kecuali lagu Home yang punya Chris Daughtry. Ambo cuma punya niat nulis.

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. Angin berhembus sangat tenang, sampai membuatnya ingin pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Sasuke-kun…kumohon…jangan pergi…"

Suara itu, entah mengapa tetap bermain di dalam isi kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melupakannya, meskipun ia berusaha keras.

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

Perlahan ia membuka kembali matanya. Malam ini, langit dipenuhi banyak bintang. Bulan memancarkan sinarnya, menyinari figure Sasuke yang sedang duduk tepat dibawah pohon Sakura.

Sakura…

Gadis itu telah berubah semenjak ia pergi. Sakura bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak merasa nyaman dengan perubahan sifat Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Gadis bermata hijau itu bukan lagi gadis lemah yang dulu ditinggalkannya di bangku taman. Sekarang, Sakura adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah ia temui. Ia bahkan menjadi dokter terbaik di Konoha, kedua setelah Hokage kelima.

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

Sasuke ingat jelas bagaimana Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia bahkan bersedia memberikan apa saja yang Sasuke inginkan, asal ia tetap tinggal di Konoha. Daripada menerima tawarannya, Sasuke malah membuatnya pingsan dan meletakkanya di bangku taman.

_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura akan membencinya karena itu. Memilih pergi membalaskan dendam daripada tetap tinggal di Konoha. Dan Sasuke tahu benar, hati Sakura telah hancur saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Konoha.

_I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

Sehelai bunga Sakura jatuh ke dalam tangannya. Ia memperhatikan bunga pink itu dengan seksama. Pink. Warna yang selalu mengingatkannya pada rambut gadis itu. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Sasuke saat ia mengingat masa kecil mereka. Sakura sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya hanya karena ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Walaupun akhirnya ia memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek. Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura lebih manis dengan rambut panjang, tetapi ia terlihat lebih cantik dan dewasa dengan rambut pendeknya.

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

Sasuke ragu. Jika ia pulang kembali ke Konoha, tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, apakah mereka akan menerimanya kembali? Apakah gadis pujaannya itu akan menerimanya kembali?

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

Setelah semua ini, Sasuke ingin sekali pulang. Tapi keraguan seolah terus mencemari isi kepalanya. Mereka mengira ia tidak ingin sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha. Tapi sebenarnya mereka salah. Ia sangat ingin pulang kembali, tetapi inilah jalan hidup yang telah ia pilih. Membalaskan dendam.

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah berapa lama ia pergi dari tempat asalnya. Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menghitung tahun, apalagi hari.

_Well I'm going home_

Namun ia ingat sekarang. Enam tahun sudah ia pergi. Enam tahun sudah ia pergi dari mereka, pergi darinya. Dan sekarang, ia telah memutuskan. Sasuke Uchiha telah memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ketempat ia seharusnya berada.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

Jalan yang dilaluinya semakin lama semakin terasa panjang. Tetapi ia tahu, semakin panjang jalan yang ia lewati, pertanda semakin dekatnya ia dengan gadis itu.

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But your love remains true_

Sasuke tahu ia bukan lelaki terbaik untuknya. Dia tidak ada disisi gadis itu saat ia senang, sedih, maupun marah. Entah mengapa, Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia dengan tulus membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang, meski ditolak, ia tetap tersenyum.

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa Sakura tetap berusaha membawanya kembali, walaupun ditolaknya. Sakura tetap memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir, meskipun Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan mengubah pikirannya. Oh, andai ia tahu…andai Sakura tahu bahwa ia berhasil membujuknya kembali. Andai Sakura tahu bahwa ia berhasil membujuk Sasuke pulang dengan cintanya yang tidak pernah hilang.

_So I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mungkin keadaan tidak akan seperti bayangannya, tetapi setidaknya biarkan ia berkhayal. Berkhayal Sakura akan balas memeluknya saat ia memeluk erat gadis itu. Berkhayal Naruto akan tertawa seperti dulu, saat mereka bersama. Berkhayal semua orang yang dikenalnya akan kembali seperti semula. Ia sangat berharap mereka semua akan memaafkannya atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan, walaupun ia tahu itu mustahil.

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

Gerbang Konoha sudah terlihat. Sasuke hampir saja mundur, karena ia takut. Takut akan khayalannya yang tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan, kecuali keajaiban itu memang ada. Tetapi ia tetap berjalan, lurus ke arah gerbang yang selalu terbuka untuknya.

_Be careful what you wish for_

'_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_And then some you don't want_

"Kau tahu semua perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan? Kau hampir saja menghancurkan Konoha. Sudah seharusnya kau dihukum." Sasuke tertunduk mendengar ucapan sang Hokage kelima. Matanya tertutup. Keheningan menyelimuti ruang Hokage.

_Be careful what you wish for_

'_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah_

"Aku tahu." balasnya, hampir tidak bersuara. Tsunade menatap lelaki muda di depannya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa lelaki berusia 19 tahun didepannya ini mampu menghancurkan segalanya dalam sekejap. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan Konoha. Tetapi tidak. Ia tidak melakukannya. Malah, ia berdiri didepannya, menunggu hukuman atas segala perbuatannya dengan pasrah. Sungguh berbeda dengan sosoknya yang dulu angkuh. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Kau boleh pergi. Hukumanmu akan menyusul." Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tsunade menghela nafas.

_Oh, well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan. Ia tidak ingin cepat keluar dari gedung ini. Mata hitamnya tidak lagi cemerlang. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke Uchiha merasa putus asa.

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

"Teme!" Sasuke terkejut karena suara yang sangat dikenalnya, meski ia tidak menunjukan rasa kagetnya. Didepan pintu gedung Hokage, seorang ninja berambut pirang tersenyum lebar. Mata birunya bersinar cemerlang. Naruto Uzumaki melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang sahabat. Dalam sekejap, tangan Naruto melingkari bahu Sasuke dalam pelukan dari seorang sahabat, tidak, pelukan dari seorang saudara.

"Heh Teme. Jangan coba mendorongku." Sasuke tersenyum kecil atas kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ia perlahan balas memeluk Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan bersikap seperti ini. Sasuke menyangka Naruto akan segera memukulnya saat ia melihatnya.

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

Mata Sasuke membesar karena terkejut saat ia melihat siapa dibalik pundak Naruto. Disana ia berdiri, gadis yang selama ini menghantuinya, masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Senyum manisnya yang tak terlupakan tertulis di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke tersenyum saat ia melangkah mendekati dua sahabat itu.

"Hn. Dobe, menyingkirlah." Sasuke mendorong Naruto perlahan. Naruto menyeringai dan melangkah kesamping Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari kearah gadis itu, tangannya menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke arah leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke tersenyum saat namanya keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sakura, memeluknya dengan lembut.

_So I'm going home_

Perlahan kerah baju Sasuke mulai basah. Isak tangis perlahan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan menyentuh dagunya. Air mata tak henti keluar dari mata hijau cemerlangnya, mata yang selalu membuat Sasuke tenggelam hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Itu hanya akan membuatku hancur." Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup lembut dahinya sebelum kembali memeluknya erat, seakan ia tak ingin melepasnya. Sasuke menengadah ke arah langit biru yang dihiasi sinar matahari yang hangat. Sepasang mata hitam itu perlahan tertutup, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

_I'm going home_

Waaahh! Selese juga akhirnya. Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Atau mungkin setengah? Review pliss. Tadinya mau bikin Sasuke nyium yang agak kebawahan dikit, tapi karena memang bukan habitat asli ambo bikin begituan, jadinya, pindah ke atas deh.

Keromantisan hanya milik Edward Cullen, kehumoran and kegaje-an hanya milik ambo…jiaahh!


End file.
